The Difference Between Secrets & Lies
by LadyFanuilh
Summary: It has been a few months since Chase Collins & things seem to be returning to normal for the Sons of Ipswich.. or is it? Caleb needs to remember what he had forgotten & his brothers help him to follow the clues back to the source. Follow the white rabbit!
1. Where is the White Rabbit, Alice?

**Ok, here's the disclaimer: No, I don't own The Covenant or anything involved with it. Anything you know isn't mine probably isn't. What you don't know is mine probably is mine. ;o)**

This basically happens not long after the end of the movie, most of the characters in the movie is in this story & I'm running with what I sensed of their relationships with each other. I'll be wrong sometimes, it happens.

Two new OCs, so hate 'em or luv 'em, lemme know!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Where is the White Rabbit, Alice? _

* * *

Pogue Parry was carefully watching the teacher out the corner of his eye as he wrote out a note. Once finished writing, he folded it and waited for the teacher to turn back to the chalkboard. 

"Psst!" Pogue hissed at the girl seated in front of him. She automatically checked the teacher and seeing that he was still writing on the chalkboard, quickly turned and reached up to take the note from Pogue.

"Which one?" She mouthed back at Pogue and he pointed to the blonde who was sitting off to her right at the desks before her. She nodded and was about to pass it on when the teacher turned. She quickly tucked it into her notebook and pretended that she had been writing the whole time like a good little student.

"Psst!" She heard Pogue hiss at her again and she made a sharp gesture to him to be quiet and then she leaned forward and hissed at Reid Garwin. He stretched and yawned; one hand conveniently reaching towards her and she quickly deposited the note in his hand and felt a tingle when his fingers brushed around hers. She shook the sensation away and resumed her note taking and doodling.

She was completely immersed in her doodling when she heard Reid hiss at her this time. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but couldn't hold back the sigh and she checked the teacher. Still writing like a madman at the chalkboard.

"Hey!" Reid whispered again and she leaned forward and took the note from him, but as she was leaning back with the note something happened. And it wasn't good.

"What do you have there, Miss Hunter?" The teacher was staring at her disapprovingly. Reid had already returned to his notebook and she fumed slightly at being caught passing notes… again.

"Sorry, Mr. Sherwin." Alice Hunter meekly replied as she discretely tucked the note into a pocket and started writing a new note under the desk. "I was just passing this one on, I don't know who's it is."

Mr. Sherwin stormed up to her level and stuck a hand out. Alice could see Reid's stricken face as he looked up at her as she meekly handed the fake note to the teacher's proffered hand.

" 'Wanna meet at Nicky's later?' " Mr. Sherwin read the note out loud and Alice noticed that Reid sagged slightly in relief.

"Does somebody want to confess to this?" Mr. Sherwin said, holding the note aloft so that everybody could see the little hearts dotting one side of it with the words written in a curly font. Everybody was wisely silent and he grumbled under his breath as he crumpled it and tossed it in the garbage as he went back to the chalkboard.

"Psst!" Alice heard Pogue hiss at her again several minutes later and this time she did roll her eyes with a heavy sigh. She made a sharp gesture to make him stop as she examined the teacher and the students around her. She wasn't going to take any chances this time, if she got caught with a note for the second time, Mr. Sherwin will send her to the Provost's office.

Alice waited for the opportune moment and she quickly passed Reid's note up to Pogue when Mr. Sherwin was particularly engrossed in his writing. She heard him murmur a word of thanks before she returned to her notebook. She glanced down and noticed that Reid had witnessed her and he gave her a cocky smirk before returning to his notebook.

Alice huffed silently as she started drawing Reid with horns and smoke curling from his ears and nose. Once her ire had vented, class was over and she slowly crammed her stuff in her bag as she waited for the press of students eager to leave Mr. Sherwin's class to lessen.

"Don't ever do that again!" Caleb Danvers whispered angrily to Reid when he caught up with him just outside of the classroom. "If Sherwin got that note –"

"Nothing bad happened! Relax man." Reid interrupted with his cocky grin firmly in place. "Alice was a lifesaver again."

"Yeah, again!" Caleb shot back. "How many other times has she covered our asses when we passed notes? She went to the Provost's office last week because you and Tyler were passing notes and she was the one who got caught!"

"Well if you're so against passing notes in class then how come you passed a note to Pogue this morning? You didn't mind Alice passing it on then!" Reid shot back, getting into Caleb's face so that they were like two cockerels in a stare-down.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere private?" Tyler asked as he and Pogue moved between the two boys to separate them. "Otherwise arguing about that note is going to be pointless if they hear you guys now." Tyler added reasonably and Caleb gave a curt nod, still holding Reid's gaze for a moment longer, still fuming at him.

They all looked to the entrance of the classroom in surprise when Alice suddenly appeared struggling with the zipper on her bag. She froze and stared back at them like a deer caught in headlights. Pogue could almost swear he heard her squeak in surprise.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Caleb snapped out of it and stepped forward and closed the zipper for her with little difficulty. He vaguely remembered that she was always struggling with that zipper. "I want to apologize for Reid and Pogue almost getting you caught by Mr. Sherwin."

"Uh… oh no, no it's fine. I didn't get caught." Alice brushed it off quickly as she slung the bag over her shoulder with a soft _huff_. "Thanks for closing the zipper. It always sticks at the worst times. I have to go or I'll be late." She excused herself and gave them a quick wave as she walked away from the group to her next class.

"Watch yourself." Caleb said darkly, pointing to Reid as he and Tyler started walking to their next class. Reid just held out his hands and grinned cheekily back, Pogue scoffed and smacked the other blonde in the back and led the way to their class.

* * *

Alice sighed as she reached the sanctuary of her dorm room. She dropped the heavy bag on the floor with a dull thud and she took a few quick steps and flopped down on the bed face down and eagle-spread. A hand moved towards a remote and the stereo came on, blaring rock and roll at full force. 

"SHIT!" Alice shrieked as she jumped about a mile off her bed and grabbed the remote to turn it down to a more acceptable level that could actually be heard on earth instead of the stratosphere. She sighed as she shrugged her school jacket off and loosened her tie as she walked into the bathroom and washed her meager make-up off.

"I heard you down the hall." Alice yelped and whirled around, holding onto the sink for support since her knees were busy knocking together. She saw her friend laughing so hard that she was hanging off the side of the doorframe.

"You scared me, Mira!" Alice accused her as she grabbed a hand towel and dried her face off. Seeing that Mira was still laughing at her, Alice threw her towel at her.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny!" Mira whipped a tear of mirth away as she gave a deep sigh with a big grin. "You left your door unlocked again. I thought you hated to leave it unlocked."

"Long, long day." Alice said as she toed her shoes off and flopped back down on her bed. "I got caught by Mr. Sherwin in class today passing notes."

"Lemme guess, it was the Sons' of Ipswich's fault?" Mira took a wild guess as she sat down at the computer and turned it on.

"Pogue and Reid."

"Ah, those boys. They are sexy though." Mira sighed dreamingly and Alice laughed as she threw a throw pillow at her. Mira caught it neatly and tucked it behind her back as she leaned back against the chair and signed on into the instant messenger.

"Is that mine or yours?" Alice asked as she examined a chip in the nail polish on her thumbnail, she'd have to fix that later. "You better not be on mine, Frankie wouldn't talk to me for a week after those remarks you typed to him."

"Your friend list is boring anyway."

"Are you implying that I'm boring?"

"No, I'm implying your friends are boring and you have the shortest list I ever seen in the dorms." Mira wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You need to get out more."

"Sorry I'm not a social butterfly like you."

"Certainly make a lovely wallflower though."

"Up your ziggy with a wa-wa brush." Alice shot back with a mischievous grin as Mira laughed and flipped a pen at her. Mira quickly went back to her IMing when it chimed that somebody had sent her a message. Alice laid back and closed her eyes so that she could become immersed into the soothing Celtic music and Mira's fingers clacking on the keys.

Alice was nearly asleep when the music suddenly was way too loud and pounding rock music. She screeched as she fell off the side of the bed and she scrambled up to see Mira was on the floor laughing so hard she was crying.

"Mira!" Alice protested and threw a book at her.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It damn well better have!" Alice stood over Mira with her hands on her hips as she glared down at her. Mira wiped the tears away as her laugher slowed down to chuckles. "What was so important that you had to so rudely wake me like that?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nicky's and you were ignoring me." Mira explained as she sat up and grabbed a Kleenex to clean up her streaky mascara. "I'm meeting Ryan there and I was wondering if you could drive me? I wouldn't ask, except Ryan is meeting me at Nicky's."

"Ah, the truth finally comes out." Alice crossed her arms as she tilted her head. "You wanna ride in my Chevy."

"Oh but it's so purty and sexy!" Mira chorused in a high voice as she grabbed Alice's knees and nearly made her fall over. "I feel like a real woman in that car!"

"When are you meeting your boyfriend?" Alice asked as she disentangled her friend from her legs, but took a step and fell anyway. "I think I'll just stay here, it's safer."

"Oh you goose, I'm meeting Ryan at eight. But I wanna go out now." Mira grabbed Alice's hand as she crouched besides her. "Please! We can do something fun or maybe go shopping and get you new clothes to party in."

"Last time I went shopping with you, you bought me a slut outfit with the works."

"And I see you put in a box labeled 'Dating Emergency'."

"In case you didn't notice, it has an inch worth of dust on it." Alice pointed out deadpanned as she crossed her arms, still laying flat on her back and staring straight up at the ceiling.

"You're so silly!" Mira laughed as she grabbed Alice's wrists and pulled her up. "We're going out, girl! YEE-OW!" She whooped and Alice couldn't help and cheer too.

* * *

"You're going down!" Pogue crowed as he spun the little men on the foosball table with a flourish. Caleb grinned as he blocked the little white ball and sent it spinning back to Pogue's side. 

"Hey, having fun?" Sarah suddenly spoke from Caleb's shoulder and he missed his shot. He didn't care that Pogue was gloating over his win as Caleb gave Sarah a soft kiss 'hello', pulling her gently to his side.

"Get a room, you two." Reid said as he and Tyler arrived with drinks they had been sent to get for the group. Kate was following in tow, but when Pogue tried to kiss her, she turned her face away so that he kissed her cheek instead. He hid his hurt at the refusal, but his "brothers" knew better.

Sarah quickly reached out and grabbed Kate by the hand and pulled her to a table with the pretense of silly girl talk. Pogue watched them go and angrily spun one of the rods of the foosball table.

"Ever since Chase she changed." Pogue muttered to Caleb. "She gets angry at me when I ask her about stuff, accuses me that I'm being jealous and controlling."

"Give her time, Pogue, Kate had a hard time. She'll come to her senses." Caleb tried to reassure his friend, but he could tell that his words were falling on deaf ears. Pogue merely grunted dishearteningly before wondering off to watch Reid beat the pants off Tyler at pool. But the younger boy was finally getting better and was making the game more challenging for Reid.

Caleb sighed as he looked over his friends, even though they had managed to get out of that situation without any real injuries, it had changed their relationships for better or for worse. He gave a world-weary sigh and walked to where Sarah and Kate were sitting and in deep conversation about Pogue no doubt.

"Hey." Caleb murmured to Sarah as he slipped into the chair next to her and rested his arm across the back of her chair. She gave him a sweet smile before returning her attention to Kate.

"I don't understand, Pogue is a great guy." Sarah resumed her argument with Kate. "I know he can be a bit possessive about you sometimes, but it's actually kinda sweet. Like he really cares about you enough to want you close."

"I don't care, he's smothering me." Kate shot back as she cast a wary glace at Caleb, uncomfortable about talking about her problems with his friend in front of him. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it, I came here to have fun." Sarah sighed as Kate got up to talk to some other friends from the academy.

"She really is breaking up with Pogue, isn't she?" Caleb asked softly as he started playing with Sarah's blonde, silky ponytail. She nodded sadly.

"They seemed to be in love when she first introduced me to you guys." Sarah confided as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kinda makes you wonder if our relationship would fall apart like that."

"Never." Caleb whispered to her and she smiled softly, resting her head against his forehead.

Over at the pool tables, Pogue and Tyler were talking and watching as Reid hustled some unsuspecting poor shmuck. Reid soon pocked the 8-ball and sent the shmuck away with a lighter wallet. He was laughing with his brothers when he felt somebody smack him on the bum.

"Hasta la Vista, Reid." Mira grinned back at him as she walked away arm in arm with another guy he recognized as Ryan Tanning.

"Hey, Foxy. Looking good." Reid replied back in greeting with a cheeky grin and she laughed as she turned back to Ryan.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, not missing the exchange.

"Oh, I went out with her a couple times." Reid answered as he racked up the cue balls for another game, this time Pogue grabbing a cue-stick to join him. "She's the girl I go to when I feel like doing something crazy and fun." He gave a laugh as he managed to sink four balls at once when he broke.

"She sounds interesting." Pogue commented as he walked behind Reid and brushed the end of his cue stick so that he missed his shot. "How come you two aren't dating?" Pogue asked as he lined up his shot while Reid fumed.

"Because she wanted a serious relationship and I didn't. Plus, when we actually got down to it, we preferred shooting paintballs at each other instead of kissing." Reid replied. "How's Kate?" He quickly added, timing right when Pogue was about to shoot and he missed wildly.

"That was low, Reid." Pogue said darkly as he stepped back so that Reid could shoot. Reid just gave him his trademark smirk and a shrug of his shoulders as if to say, that's the way it is, before bending down to sink two more balls in.

"Hey, who's that? She looks familiar." Tyler suddenly said and both Reid and Pogue turned to look where he was staring. It was a girl talking to Mira and she was self-consciously pulling her short skirt down every once in a while.

"Hey, that's Alice Hunter." Pogue suddenly realized when she turned slightly their way. "I've never seen her dress like that before." He added, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you wanna bet she wears sexy thongs?" Reid suddenly said with a smirk, a twenty-dollar bill held aloft by two fingers.

"Pink lace." Tyler quickly added, not be left behind, holding his money up.

"Guys, it's Alice. Boy shorts with a sassy remark on the back of 'em." Pogue said confidently as he slapped his money on the table. All three of them turned to look at Alice as Reid's eyes flamed and went black. A breeze whooshed through and Alice shrieked as her shirt went heavenward and she clutched her skirt back down, Marilyn Monroe style.

"What did it say?" Tyler asked curiously as he and Reid handed over their money to Pogue, who was smirking at them.

"_'What, you thought it was a thong?_'" Pogue answered with a chuckle.

'"How do you know anyway?" Reid asked.

"'Cause Mira told Kate about her shorts and she told me." Pogue grinned as he punched Reid in the shoulder and walked to the bar, ignoring their protests.

"Here, I got you something." Alice looked up at Pogue's voice to see him holding a glass to her. She took it with a confused look.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Alice said as she looked down at her drink, it looked like an Italian soda, cherry by the color. "Why?"

"Why what?" Pogue asked with a grin as he nodded to Mira and Ryan in greeting. Alice sighed, sensing that he was being difficult.

"Why did you buy me a drink?"

"Just felt like it." Pogue replied with a knowing grin as he walked away to the table where Sarah and Caleb were still sitting. Alice thoughtfully took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened in alarm. That unusual breeze that lifted her skirt, Pogue showing up with a drink as if he was apologizing for something…

"SHIT! I'll kill him!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed an orange off another table and threw it at Reid's head, scoring right smack dab in the middle. He yelped and turned to see who did it, scowling as he rubbed the sore spot.

"It was a run by fruiting! It was horrible!" Mira quickly said, covering for Alice as she dramatically rested a hand on her chest as she clutched Ryan with her other hand. Reid could see that Ryan was trying to not laugh as he reassuringly rubbed Mira's back. Alice was watching Mira with amusement, hiding her face from Reid in hopes that he wouldn't somehow figure out that she was the cause of his pain.

"Did you do that, Mira?" Reid said as he bent down to pick up the orange and tossed it up in the air and caught it neatly, without watching it as he locked eyes with her.

"No!" Mira straightened up and glared at him. "Somebody else threw it, I didn't see who it was." She started sniggering again. "But it was funny as hell."

"Funny." Reid replied dryly and threw the orange at her in a semi-lazy pitch; Ryan caught it neatly and set it on the table. Reid glanced over to the table where most of his friends were sitting and he noticed that Pogue was watching him with amusement and a look that looked a lot like the cat that ate the canary.

Pogue grinned as he watched Alice quickly come up with some excuse to her friends and leave the table in a hurry. He had witnessed her reaction and thought Reid deserved every bit of it. But in the back of his mind, he wondered how she knew that it was Reid who did that. But then Kate distracted him by sitting down at the table and it was quickly forgotten as he worked to woo her back.

Alice sighed as she looked in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She regretted losing her temper like that, but deep down, she wasn't sorry that she hurt Reid, physically or pride-wise. It was time to go home.

"Hey, I'm going home. Ryan can drive you back." Alice said as she patted Ryan on the back and grinned at Mira. "I just remembered that I have some things I need to take care of before going to bed."

"Are you sure? It's kinda dark outside." Mira asked concernedly as she looked up at her friend. Alice just gave a laugh and a crooked grin.

"I'll be fine, I know these roads like the back of my hand." Alice reassured her as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "I'll take your bags with me and you can get 'em later when you're not busy smooching your pretty boy." She teased and pinched Ryan's cheek for good measure. He laughed and shoved her away, telling her to get on home before the wolves came out.

"Speaking of wolves." Alice muttered when she turned around and nearly ran into Reid. He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, but she just gave him an annoyed glare and quickly brushed by him.

"What got her panties in a knot?" Reid asked as he sat down next to Pogue and snagged a fry from Caleb's plate, earning a dirty look.

"You." Pogue and Caleb both replied, almost unison as they then proceed to ignore him in favor of their fairer companions.

"I didn't know I was that charming." Reid smirked as he leaned back and propped his feet on an empty chair at another table.

"You only think you are, sugar." Mira quipped as she walked by with Ryan and smacked him up the head lightly with a laugh. Reid grumbled about uppity women as he watched her drag her boyfriend to the dance floor where they started dancing.

* * *

**_Kudo points to anybody who can spot the 2 quotes & what movie they came from!_**

**You know the drill, push that lovely button down there & you could win a million dollars! ;o)**


	2. What Happened to Wonderland, Alice?

**Disclaimer: _I actually own the Sons of Ipswich & loan 'em out daily, execpt on the weekends_... Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter is that since the chapters are so long, it would be roughly a week between updates. I'm also taking my time writing these so that they stay as real as possible not delve into the - _gasp!_ - Mary-Sue world! Oh the horror! ;o)**

**That & I'm a student so I get distracted easily.**

**Thanks to all those wonderful people who hit that button! Also a special shout out to Captain RogueCajun the pirate for hunting out the movie quotes in the first chapter! She got a kudo point:o) **

* * *

Chapter Two

_What Happened to Wonderland, Alice?_

* * *

The Sons of Ipswich were standing near the low diving boards as they watched their fellow teammates go through their paces in the pool. Reid nudged Tyler with his shoulder as he nodded towards the girls at the other end of the pool, posed to enter the water at the signal.

"Hey, what did you call her, Foxy?" Pogue asked all of sudden and Reid looked over at him curiously. Pogue nodded towards the side of the pool and he turned to see Mira and Alice sitting with their feet in the water.

"Yah, Mira. It's that red hair of hers." Reid answered with a smirk. "She's a real vixen too, she has more boyfriends than I can keep track of."

"No wonder, she's fine." Tyler commented as he studied Mira's trim, yet shapely form. Reid snickered and elbowed him.

"She'll eat you up and spit you back out, baby-boy." Reid teased the younger boy. "And you'll love every moment of it. She's a worse player than I am." He laughed as Tyler flushed a light pink. But then Reid frowned slightly. "I've been thinking about that orange last night, I'm pretty sure now it was Alice who threw it at me. But she just doesn't seem like the type. She's too… goody-good and sweet." He said, his nose wrinkled in slight distaste as he looked over at Alice. It was known that he liked the sassy and sexy ladies the best. Caleb snickered as he crossed his arms over his chest, casting a brief look at the girls in question, his gaze lingering on Alice.

"She use to throw rotten apples at us, Reid. She always managed to hit you in the head every time." Caleb reminded him and Pogue laughed, nodding his head.

"That's right, 'cause we wouldn't let her play with us. How old were we?" Pogue asked as he looked over at Caleb as Reid thoughtfully tapped his chin.

"She was eight and we were nine." Caleb answered.

"What happened anyway? I remember she used to tag along after us and all of sudden, she wasn't around anymore." Tyler asked and then scowled at Reid when he shoved him slightly, nearly pushing him in the water.

"Her mom stopped visiting my mom. That was the only reason why she was there in the first place." Caleb said with a shrug, he really didn't know why that happened between their mothers either.

"Didn't you used to play with her on your own though?" Reid asked with a naughty grin and Caleb glared back at him as Pogue reached out and cuffed the blonde.

"Yeah…" Caleb replied slowly as he thought back. "She had a vivid imagination, with her, anything was possible." He added with a chuckle. "She used to take me to Wonderland every week."

"Wonderland?" Pogue repeated curiously, Reid and Tyler looking over in interest.

"Yeah, her imaginary world, Alice in Wonderland." Caleb laughed at the memories it brought up. "She would always show up in my room yelling that she was late when she came over with her mom and drag me out to the forest."

"Sounds almost dirty." Reid commented with a sly grin and this time Caleb cuffed him on the head.

* * *

"Why did you throw that orange at him anyway?" Mira asked as she lazily kicked her feet in the water as she leaned over and bumped shoulders with Alice. 

"At who?" Alice said with fake innocence as she bumped back with a crooked grin for her nosy friend.

"At Reid, that's who."

"Oh, him. Because I think he looked up my skirt." Alice commented with a nod as she looked at the water with a fake serious expression. Mira scoffed and laughed.

"You're joking right?" Mira asked as she looked over at the boys standing around their coach. "He wasn't near you the whole night."

"Remember when my skirt flew up?"

"Oh yea, that was hilarious!"

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know you care." Alice shot back dryly with a mock glare, her cheeks already flushing slightly from the memory. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"No way he could've done that. He was over by the pool tables!" Mira was suddenly serious as she looked at her friend. Alice sighed as she rolled her eyes upward as if she was asking for something from some deity.

"Never mind, I'm just paranoid when it comes to him. I feel like he's got x-ray vision or something." Alice finally said as she mimed strangling Reid as she glared down at her hands.

"Tell me about it. The way he looks at girls sometimes? Like he's seeing right through your shirt." Mira said in agreement as she patted Alice's knee and they looked over at the boys again to find that Reid was looking back at them with that smirk.

"Do you think he knows we're talking about him?" Alice said as she turned away from him to look over at the swimmers as they launched into the water at the signal. Mira gave him a little finger wave with a flirty smile for good measure.

"Hell yes." Mira answered confidently and Alice laughed as she slipped into the water seamlessly. She lazily treaded the water, looking up at Mira with an impish grin.

"I heard a priceless pick-up line last week from one of the swimmers." Alice said with a grin and Mira leaned forward eagerly, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Ooh, do tell." Mira said as her eyes lit up with anticipation, she loved to live shamelessly through everybody's love lives, along with her own.

" 'Hey, babe, what's your stroke?' " Alice said in a deep voice and ran a hand down her side. Mira fell backwards laughing.

"Oh, that's awful! What did you do?" Mira asked when she got her laughter under control enough to speak normally.

"I said, 'Don't got one, I freestyle.' " Alice said with a sheepish grin and a shrug and Mira nearly fell in the pool laughing.

"You really should've said breaststroke. Can you imagine the reaction?" Mira asked as she slipped in the water and they started lazily swimming side by side down the pool to where the rest of the girls were. "Who was it?"  
"Oh, one of the guys, that skinny blonde over there actually."

"Jenners? He's a twerp!" Mira made a face and Alice gave her a scolding look, even though she did agree that Jenners was less than ideal.

"That's not nice, Mira."

"He's the only one on the swim team who has no muscles and he has that awful Adam's apple that just goes up and down and up and down and up-" Mira emphasized her point as she made her finger bob up and down in time with her voice until Alice grabbed her hand and pushed it down.

"We get the idea!"

* * *

Swim practice was over and the stragglers were finally leaving the pool so that Alice nearly had it to all herself as she lazily backstroked. She had made it a habit to wait until she was the last person to leave the pool, practicing anything that she thought needed more work or just taking the time to relax. 

Caleb came out of the locker room, he dropped his jacket and bag by the door and trotted over to the diving boards were he was earlier. But then he caught noticed of Alice slowly drifting in the water with her eyes closed, close to the side of the pool.

"You'll run into the wall if you don't open your eyes." Caleb commented as he picked up his forgotten goggles. He laughed as she shrieked and there was a big splash as she trashed around for a moment startled.

"Don't do that!" Alice finally spat out as she righted herself and swam to the poolside to grab on so that she could effectively treat Caleb to a very dirty look.

"Sorry, just wanted to warn you." Caleb apologized as he crouched down by her. Alice gave him a small smile and flicked water at him from her fingers, he grinned as he brushed the droplets from his shirt.

"I deserved that." Caleb commented as he watched one of the droplets become absorbed into the white cloth. Alice gave a small laugh as she rested her chin on her hands; her gaze was now far away.

"Do you remember Wonderland?" Caleb asked all of sudden and Alice jerked in surprise. She pushed back from the wall so that she was treading the water a few feet from him where she could watch him easier.

"Maybe, why?" Alice asked cautiously as she tried to act nonchalant, but he could see that there was wariness in her eyes and he wondered why.

"I thought about it today." Caleb answered simply; hoping that her sudden cool detachment from him would melt.

"Really? What did you remember, Caleb?" Alice asked instead as she started swimming towards the ladder, Caleb keeping pace with her as he slowly walked along the edge with his hands in his pockets.

"I remember how you used to yell that you were late and drag me to the forest, even when your mom told you not to." Caleb said with a small smile and looked over at her, she had a small smile as she remembered it too.

"I don't recall dragging you, you seemed to follow me willingly after I invited you into Wonderland." Alice said with a frown that melted into a mischievous grin as she climbed up the ladder out of the water.

"Ha! You admit you remember Wonderland!" Caleb pounced on her wording as he pointed at her. She laughed and gave a lazy shrug; she did walk into that one.

"Fine, I remember Wonderland fondly." Alice finally confessed as he handed her towel to her. She wrapped it around her and tucked the edge down in the top. "I never went back as often though. It wasn't the same." Her voice had a hint of longing for the way it used to be and she suddenly blushed when she realized what she said and quickly brushed past him to go to the lockers.

Caleb stood still for a moment thinking over what she said before he turned and hurried after her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stop and face him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alice asked as she gave a laugh, but it was slightly forced and her eyes darted everywhere except for Caleb's own eyes, as if she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"For not being a better friend, even though our mothers weren't." Caleb answered and tilted his head to catch her gaze. She reluctantly looked back at him, for a moment, he saw the towheaded little girl with the smattering of freckles and more scrapes and bruises than he ever managed in his youth standing there.

"You lost your freckles and you're not as blonde anymore." Caleb commented as he fingered a strand of her hair, it was a light brown, not the platinum blonde it used to be when she was eight. Alice chuckled, for real this time as she brushed the hair behind her ear, effectively pulling the strand from his fingers.

"You're still the same, Caleb Danvers. Except bigger, a lot bigger." Alice said with a nod as she looked up at him and she laughed as he chuckled. "I have to go, I need to shower still." She explained as she took a couple steps backwards away from him, her eyes finally catching and holding on to Caleb's.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." Alice said as she gave him a small wave and turned for the lockers. Caleb nodded as he watched her walk away, musing. He was surprised at how much he missed that towheaded little girl who used to be one of his friends.

There was something nagging Caleb at the back of his mind, a memory that wanted to surface, but was being blocked for some reason. He had a feeling that it was important, but it kept escaping like smoke when he tried to focus on it. Finally, he sighed and walked to his jacket and bag and left the poolroom.

Alice sighed as she walked through the doors and found the locker room blissfully silent. She dropped her towel on a bench and walked into the showers. But once in the shower, the tears finally flowed from her eyes to mingle with the water.

"Why did you have to remember?"

* * *

"Hey, you seem really quiet." Mira observed as she flopped down on Alice's bed and grabbed a magazine to flip through it. Alice chuckled as she turned back to her computer and history report. 

"Gee, really? I hadn't noticed." Alice remarked as she typed a few more sentences and finally decided that she had BSed enough to fool the teacher in thinking that she was smarter than she really was. She hit save and then print.

"Let's see, when I came in, you just looked at me. That's it." Mira pointed out as she examined a photograph in the magazine. "No sassy, witty comment how I seem to like your place better than mine."

"I'm just tired, Mira." Alice replied as she picked up the papers and stapled them together and tucked them away in a binder in her bag. "It was a long day."

"Oh really?" Mira asked shrewdly as she sat up and looked at her friend closely. "'Cause you look like somebody stole your teddy bear."

"Funny." Alice shot back with a grin as she threw a throw pillow at her. "I just met a friend today I hadn't seen in nearly ten years. I never expected to see that friend again, so it took me by surprise." She finally confessed with a tired smile. Even though she had been seeing Caleb almost on a daily basis, it was the first time in a long time she had saw a glimpse of the nine year old boy she used to play with.

"Ooh, who was it?" Mira asked eagerly as she moved forward on the bed so that she was now lying on her stomach and her feet up in the air, her classic dish-all pose.

"An old friend I'm probably not gonna see again." Alice said pointedly as she got up from her desk. "Stop snooping, girl. That one's private."

"Pooh, you and your secrets." Mira fussed as she reached under the bed and pulled out a ratty old teddy bear. "Hey, Bombay. Alice isn't playing nice again!" She said to the bear and nuzzled his soft face.

"Ha, ha." Alice said sarcastically as she snatched her bear back and hugged it. Even though one of its arms had been torn off and was crudely sewn back on with bright red yarn that was beginning to fade, she loved that bear dearly.

"You keep secrets too, Mira." Alice pointed out as she tenderly put Bombay down on her desk where he would be safe from Mira.

"I have no secrets, my life is for all to enjoy." Mira said with a grin as she spread her arms out as if to invite everybody in. Alice snickered and she gave her a wicked grin.

"Who did you get… _frisky_ with last Christmas in the janitor's closet?"

"Except that, that _dies_ with me."

"Or… ooh, I know. Where did you leave your sexy black lacy panties that you deny its existence even though I've seen it before and have pictures? Or – "

"I get the point!" Mira scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the headboard. "Everybody has secrets, no matter what they say."

Alice grinned triumphantly, her point made, as she flopped down on her stomach on the bed next to her friend. She nudged her with her shoulder and Mira soften and she grinned back at Alice's impish smile.

"You're impossible to be angry at." Mira complained as she opened the drawer to Alice's dresser and pulled out some nail polish. Alice gave a chuckle as she took the bright red polish and started shaking it.

"That's why you love me, Mira." Alice quipped as she sat up and started painting Mira's toenails with the concentration of an artist, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth.

"Gimme your feet." Mira commanded as she picked out the black polish and Alice obliged as she adjusted herself so that they were now sitting at each other's feet. "This friend, was she a good friend?" Mira asked curiously.

"Who says it's a she? He was a good friend sometimes, but then…" Alice paused for a moment as she thought back to her childhood days. "You see, Mum used to visit his mum and when our mums got into a fight over something, I stopped playing with him." She gave a small sad smile as she resumed painting Mira's nails.

"It sucks when things like that happens." Mira said softly and tickled the bottom of Alice's foot, making her squeal and pull her feet back with a laugh. "I never told anybody this, but the reason why I'm not friends with my best friend from grade school is 'cause her mom thought I was a heathen and would corrupt her daughter just 'cause we weren't the same religion."

"That's sad."

"It really is."

"Now I'm depressed." Alice said with a frown and closed the polish bottle and propped her chin in her hand to stare mournfully out the window. Mira laughed.

"What's that trick you used do to make yourself feel better?" Mira asked as she capped her bottle and set it on the nightstand. She stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling as she tried to remember what it was.

"Chocolate and movies? Or do you mean the hot bath?" Alice asked confused as Mira suddenly snapped her fingers and jumped up from the bed. She did the funny walk on her heels so that the paint on her toes wouldn't smear to Alice's closet. She opened it up and pulled out a box and turned with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no! My make-ups?" Alice exclaimed as she sat up. "Are you serious? I hadn't done that since my first year here!"

"Exactly!" Mira made her way back carefully and dropped the box on the edge of the bed, soon followed by Mira as she flopped down onto the bed next to it. "Remember when you were so homesick and I came by?"

"Yea…" Alice smiled softly as she remembered that night. "I had been crying 'cause I felt so lonely and then this crazy redhead came into my room and hasn't left since." She teased her friend and laughed when Mira pretended to pout.

"Transform me, Alice. Create a new persona for me." Mira said, her voice was low and seductive as she leaned back on one hand and ruffled her hair with the other hand so that her hair fell around her face and shoulders. Alice laughed as she reached for the box and opened it, the familiar scent tickling her nose as she breathed in deep.

"Alright, Mira." Alice said slowly as she gave a curling smile as she pulled out her paintbrushes. "It's time for me to work my magic once more."

* * *

**Click that review button & you could win a date with Reid Garwin!**


	3. Did You Invite the Mad Hatter, Alice?

**Disclaimer: Seriously, it's at the beginning of the story! ;o)**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Did You Invite the Mad Hatter, Alice?_

* * *

"Hello!" Pogue called out as he snapped his fingers in front of Caleb's face, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Welcome back to planet Earth." 

"Sorry, just thinking." Caleb sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face wearily. He looked around, an old habit of checking on his brothers to make sure none of them were misusing their powers, or in Reid's case, risking exposure. They were at Nicky's again and he could see that Tyler and Reid were at the pool tables again.

"And what has you so far away that even Sarah couldn't get you outta it?" Pogue asked as he gave Sarah a friendly nudge. Caleb smiled at her apologetically as he loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was trying to remember some of the things I used to do when I was a kid." Caleb said as he frowned slightly, staring down at the table as he fingered his cold glass absently. "I can remember playing with you guys and I remember playing with Alice. But when I try to think about what kind of things we did, especially in the forest, it kind of… escapes."

"I bet you've been hitting the liquor cabinet too many times." Reid suddenly spoke from behind them as he leaned between Sarah and Pogue as he reached for his glass. "Besides, Alice is a girl, what kind of fun did you have with her at that age?" He said with a frown as he thoughtfully took a sip.

"We girls can do fun things besides making out and looking sexy." Sarah pointed out with an amused grin. Tyler came up to the table and grabbed his drink as he looked curiously at the rest of the group, wondering what the topic was.

"I'm talking about when we were nine." Reid shot back. "When boys thought girls were yucky instead of sexy." He added, pointing at Sarah before he took a swig.

"Oh, you knew her that long?" Sarah asked curiously, redirecting her attention to her boyfriend. Caleb shifted slightly so that he was a bit closer to her.

"Well, not really. We just knew her when we were nine and then we didn't see her again since then." Pogue managed to say before Caleb could open his mouth.

"Remember the pranks we used to pull?" Reid suddenly said as he laughed. Tyler grinned as he nodded.

"That one time with the cat and Mrs. Henderson?" Tyler asked his friend and he and Reid burst out laughing as Caleb groaned while Pogue chuckled.

"Dare I ask?" Sarah asked as she watched the guys laugh and speak baffling partial sentences that had meanings for them. Caleb shook his head.

"You don't want to know." He told her, still slowly shaking his head, although there was a reluctant smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Reid slapped Tyler on the back and he led the way back to the pools to sniff out another shmuck to hustle.

"Hey, what's up?" Kate asked as she arrived at the table, smiling at what was left of the group sitting at the table. Pogue quickly pulled a chair out for her and she sat down with a small smile of thanks for him.

"Nothing much." Sarah replied as she leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table. "Did you take notes during history? I spazzed and now I can't remember anything." She said with a sheepish grin and chuckle.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Kate reassured her and she slapped the table. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Wanna come with me and get something?" she invited as she stood up.

"Sure, Caleb drank all of mine." Sarah said with a grin and gave him a peck on the cheek to show that she didn't mind as she hoped up and followed Kate to the bar.

"She's not giving you the cold shoulder tonight." Caleb noted and Pogue gave a brief smile as he watched Kate talk and laugh with Sarah.

"We had a talk earlier and I promised that I wouldn't be so overbearing and possessive." Pogue said, a slight frown that flashed briefly across his face was the only sign that he wasn't completely comfortable with the agreement.

"You know, if Reid heard you, he'd say you're pussy-whipped." Caleb pointed out and got a glare in return. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, that's the way it is.

"Glitter on the mattress!" A voice suddenly yelled out, shattering the normal noise of Nicky's. Reid swore as he missed his shot from the sudden interruption and he straightened up and he glanced at Tyler and saw him staring towards the main entrance.

"Glitter on the highway!" Another voice yelled and Reid frowned. Wait, that was Mira's voice and he knew she was loud, but not that loud. He dropped his cue stick on the pool table and strolled forward to find out what was going on.

"Glitter on the front porch!" Reid saw a girl wearing a short ruffled black skirt over lacy tights and a tux jacket with tails over a blouse that was only partly buttoned. A top hat was jauntily tilted on her head and when she spun around, he could see that her face was painted with a wide curling smile that stretched into her cheeks and her eyes were heavily lined with black, making them seem seductive… or eerily dangerous. A small heart was painted on her white cheek.

"Alice?" Caleb exclaimed from behind Reid and he realized with a shock that it was the girl who was always dressed more modestly than half of the girls at Spenser's and was a bit of a bookworm. Her shirt showed more of her bust and stomach than he ever seen before in the whole time at the academy.

"Glitter on the highway!" Mira yelled and they could see that her face was painted with rosebud lips, white skin and heavily made over eyes. She too had a heart on her cheek and a black beauty mark at the corner of her mouth. She was wearing a crimson Victorian dress that pushed her ample bosom up to dizzying heights and caused Reid to start thinking naughty thoughts. Mostly involving the word "heaving."

"So c'on and give it to me any way you can, any way you wanna do it, I"ll treat you like a man! Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, hey Mickey!" Mira and Alice started singing together and Reid finally noticed that Mira was waving around a whiskey bottle while Alice had a rum bottle.

"They're drunk!" Reid exclaimed in surprise to Caleb as he watched Mira grab some guy at random and started dancing with him. Even drunk, she was still coordinated enough to dirty dance with the best. Alice whooped as she tossed her bottle to somebody and managed to get up onto a table and was dancing on top of it, kicking the glasses and stuff on it off onto the floor.

"You get Mira, I got Alice." Caleb said to Reid, his voice low as he started for Alice and Reid could see that familiar disapproving look on his face that he got when one brothers of the group got in trouble or misused his powers.

"Gottcha." Reid replied without fuss and made a beeline for Mira. He gently took her by the arm and she turned to him with a shining smile.

"Reid! Dance with me!" Mira said delightedly and she draped her arms around his neck, rubbing against him. He gasped softly at the feel of her soft curves against him and had to fight for control as he took her by the arms firmly and pushed her back.

"No, you're drunk, Foxy." Reid informed her and she pouted at him, the lower lip destroying his concentration for a moment, damned if Mira didn't know how to use her body to seduce a man. "C'on, Foxy. Let's go home."

"Can we play if I come willingly?" Mira asked, her voice was low and husky as she looked up at him from lowered lashes. Reid groaned as that familiar feeling down low grew and he spun her around so that he wasn't looking at her anymore, though her rear was just as tempting as her front, and started walking her to the door.

"Caleb?" Reid called out, looking back where he saw Alice last. He could see that she was still dancing on the table as Caleb tried to get her down. Caleb turned to Reid.

"Take Mira to the car!" Caleb shouted back, waving a hand at him to get him going. "Tyler's bringing it 'round." He turned back to Alice just in time to see her lurch backwards and she fell off the table. She would've gotten hurt if Caleb hadn't been quick enough to catch her.

"Caleb?" Alice asked as she peered up at his face quizzically before she dropped her head back so that she could now see Nicky's upside down. "Look, they're dancing on the ceiling!" She giggled as she weaved her hands in the air.

He gave a world-weary sigh before turning and carrying her out into the crisp air where Tyler was waiting in his Hummer. Reid had managed to get Mira strapped in, even though she was now giggling like crazy while singing show tunes, in the back seat and was waiting to strap in Alice besides her.

"Got her?" Caleb asked and Reid nodded as he buckled the seatbelt around Alice as she laid her head on Mira's shoulder and joined in the singing.

"At least they don't suck." Tyler commented from the driver's seat, looking back at the girls and then grinned at Reid. "They still can sing pretty well drunk."

"You got it?" Pogue asked, appearing besides Caleb with Sarah and Kate behind him as they looked into the car with equal mix of concern and curiosity. Caleb sighed.

"Yeah. Kate, do you need a ride?" Caleb asked as he looked over to Kate. She shook her head. "Great. Sarah, do you wanna stay here with Kate?" he asked as he took Sarah's hand. "I gotta take them home and get them sober. I hate to do this to you."

"No, it's ok." Sarah quickly reassured him, squeezing his hand. "I hadn't had a chance to have a girly talk with Kate anyway. Here, she dropped this." She handed Reid Alice's top hat. Caleb gave Sarah a kiss that lingered for a moment and then got into the seat next to Alice while Reid jumped into the Hummer to ride shotgun.

"Take care of yourself, Kate." Pogue told her softly and kissed her on the cheek before heading for his bike. He didn't try kissing her like he used to, she would just push him away. He soon peeled out of the parking lot after the Hummer on his bike, leaving the girls standing by the entrance watching the red glow of their rear lights fade into darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure you got her?" Caleb asked concernedly as he looked back to see Reid struggling to keep Mira from sticking her tongue in his ear as he tried to get her to go up the stairs. 

"Just pick her up, man!" Pogue finally said after watching Reid struggling with amusement. Tyler was already snickering at him, in spite of the death glares. Reid quickly obeyed; at that point, he just wanted to get Mira back in her room before something embarrassing happened. She squealed as he swept her off her feet and was soon following Caleb without any problems. Well, at least until she started nibbling at his earlobe, that made him trip and almost drop her.

Caleb was carrying Alice, she became quiet when they had arrived at the dorm and her face was buried in his neck where it met his shoulder as she curled against him in his arms. "Do you remember where they live?" Caleb asked as he looked up and down the halls, hoping for some kind of inspiration.

"I know where Mira lives, but not Alice." Reid replied as he brushed past Caleb and headed briskly down the hall. Tyler quickly jogged for a moment to catch up with him so that he was in position to open the door for them.

"That's fine, we can just put Alice with Mira." Pogue said as he looked over at Caleb and received a nod of agreement before they followed Reid. They found that Mira's room looked like something out of Arabian Nights with the pillows and layered curtains, all in shades of purple, green and blue. Reid had sat Mira on a soft chair and was trying to talk her out of her lusty mood as Tyler found the coffee maker and started up a batch.

"You can put Alice on the bed." Reid said when he noticed that Caleb had arrived, nodding towards the bed. Caleb obeyed, he laid Alice on the bed but she clung to his neck, whimpering softly when he tried to detangle her from him.

"Hey, it's ok, Alice. You can let go." Caleb murmured softly in her ear and she relaxed and released him as she lay back against the pillows, blinking at him.

"Caleb?" Alice said softly as she looked up at him and she moaned as she grasped the sides of the bed and closed her eyes tightly with a pained look. "Please stop the room from spinning." Caleb was about to speak to her when he heard Reid laugh.

"What?" Caleb asked, looking over to Reid and saw that he was looking at Mira with a huge grin on his face as she determinedly sat hunched in her chair, both feet planted firmly on the floor as she stared into the distance with a glaze look.

"She just said that she can't sit back 'cause she's gotta anchor the room so it'd stop spinning." Pogue answered as he stifled back a laugh, Tyler snickering as he turned from the coffee machine. Even Caleb had to grin as he turned back to Alice.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked Alice as he started unlacing her high boots. She just moaned, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Ask me when the room isn't spinning, I should've not spun in circles like that." Alice groaned as she lifted her other foot so he could take her boot off easier. "Have you talked to Auntie Gosling yet? She knows the cure for swirlies and dizzies."

"Auntie Gosling?" Caleb repeated, frowning as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Something nagged him at the back of his mind, but he pushed away as he noticed that Alice was struggling to sit up. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Alice said, as she turned a shade lighter with a slight greenish tint. Caleb's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly helped her to stand up and hurry for the bathroom just in time.

"I don't envy him." Tyler said with a disgusted look as he closed the door partly to give Alice some privacy, but Caleb could still call out to them for help if need. He looked back at his brothers, Pogue and Reid nodded in agreement as Mira groaned slightly, finally relaxing and leaning back in her chair.

"She's gonna be so pissed." Mira moaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Those bottles were mine."

* * *

Alice sighed as she stretched slightly and opened her eyes. Wait, where was she? She sat up quickly and looked around, finally recognizing that she was in Mira's room. But the last thing she remembered was that she was in her room and Mira was trying to cheer her up… the make over… the bottles of alcohol. 

"Agrh!" Alice growled as she looked down to the warm body next to her and realized with a lurch that it wasn't a girl next to her, but a boy! She gave a strangled squeak and yanked the blanket to cover her self, causing him to roll off the edge of the bed and land with a loud thud on the floor.

Messy dark hair soon followed by dark eyes glaring balefully at her as Caleb sat up. Alice stared at him in surprise and suddenly worried that they've might've done something more than just innocently sleeping.

"We didn't?" Alice asked and his eyes widened in surprise when Caleb realized what she was trying to imply. He quickly stood up and pulled his shirt straight.

"No! No, we didn't." Caleb quickly replied as he looked over and saw that Reid, Mira and Tyler were still peacefully sleeping on the floor pillows together, the girl sandwiched between the guys. Pogue had fallen asleep on the chair and his head was tilted back as he softly snored. Empty mugs of coffee were scattered around the room.

"Oh no." Alice moaned as she looked around, taking in the scene around her. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked as Reid finally stirred and opened his eyes to see that Alice and Caleb were awake.

"You puked your guts out after dancing on a table at Nicky's." Reid offered helpfully as he gently shook Mira's shoulder. She just gave a soft grunt and snuggled into his side some more, Tyler grumbling at the movements against her back.

"Ugh, that explains the stomach ache." Alice made a face as she frowned and rubbed her stomach; she still looked a bit green around the gills.

"Hey man, wake up." Caleb slapped Pogue on the shoulder and he jerked awake, looking around bleary-eyed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Alice looked over and saw that Mira was still sleeping.

"WAKE UP, MIRA! I'm gonna kill you today!" Alice shrieked and Mira sat up with a scream as she looked around frantically for the source and found Alice glaring at her.

"Sheesh, did you have to scream like that?" Mira complained as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Ew, why does my breath taste like coffee and stale alcohol?"

"You got me drunk last night!" Alice protested as she realized what she was wearing and pulled the blanket up higher to her shoulders. "What the hell am I wearing?"

"Oh that sexy shirt? I didn't know you worked out. I thought you sat reading all the time." Reid said, his smirk firmly in place as he gave her a leer.

"Drop dead, Reid!" Alice vehemently replied and then watched in disbelief as Tyler just pushed himself to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes still mostly closed. A moment later, they heard him yelp as he realized that he wasn't in his own bathroom.

Mira burst out laughing and Reid quickly joined in with her as he helped her to stand up. Alice scowled, but couldn't keep her mouth from twitching and soon started giggling softly. Tyler came out of the bathroom blushing slightly as Pogue gave him a swat on the butt before he stood up from the chair and stretched the kinks out.

"What time is it anyway?" Tyler groaned as he tried to stretch a knot out of his shoulder from sleeping on it wrong. Everybody's eyes darted around looking at clocks and watches.

"Wow, it's about 9:30am." Alice said as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders and stood up.

"What?! Shit! I'm late!" Mira yelped as she jumped her feet and then swayed from standing up too quickly with a hangover as she put a hand to head to maybe relieve the pain a bit. Reid quickly caught her so that she wouldn't fall and she clung to his arm.

"I'll call Ryan and tell 'im that you got drunk last night and you're so hung over now." Alice said with a dirty look as she found a cell phone that was sitting on the nightstand and flipped it open. Mira lurched at her and knocked Alice back onto the bed.

"NO! Ryan said that he would break up with me if he found out I got drunk again!" Mira exclaimed as she fumbled for Alice's hand reaching high over her head as she tried to keep Mira from the cell while trying to get enough air in her lungs so she could shove her off. And kill Reid for laughing like an ass as he watched the girls struggling together.

"Screw you, Reid! Get Mira off of me!" Alice screamed as she tried to get herself untangled from the blanket that was wrapping around her tightly and binding her movements. She felt somebody pluck the cell phone from her hand and that familiar tingly feeling as their hands brushed against each other.

"C'on, Foxy. I'll tell Ryan you slept with me instead. That better?" Reid asked with leer as he pulled her back from Alice and held her struggling and fighting. Mira froze for a moment and then her heel came down on his instep, causing him to yelp and release her. She turned to face him and she looked like fury impersonated. Hell hath no fury a woman scorned.

"If you dare…" Mira threatened, leaving it hanging as she jabbed a finger in his chest. "I swear I'll…" She made funny angry noises as she mimed strangling and then stabbing towards Reid. "Argh… Pain, lots of pain."

Alice started laughing helplessly on the bed causing the others to look at her like she was insane. Pogue felt his mouth twitch and he soon joined in her laugher as he looked back at Reid backing away from Mira looking very intimidated by her.

"Here," Pogue strode to where Alice was still laughing and held a hand out to her. "Lets get you back to your room so you can clean up." She took his offered hand with a grin and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She fixed her blanket more securely around her shoulders and slipped her hand through his arm so that she could sweep regally out of the room with Pogue.

"Mira, he's not worth it." Caleb said as he walked around the bed and carefully touched her shoulder. "You can call Ryan and explain that… Alice was upset last night and you were up all night with her. How's that?" He suggested as he held the cell out to her. She looked down at it thoughtfully and then gave a brisk nod.

"That works. Check your pants, babe." Mira tossed the remark back to Reid as she walked into the bathroom to make the call in private. Reid scowled and muttered, though he gave Mira a fake smile when she turned and looked back at him suspiciously.

"Damn, I forgot her temper." Reid muttered to Tyler, receiving a snicker in return.

"It was your fault." Caleb reminded him and got a glare from him. He ignored the blonde and picked up his jacket from the floor and shrugged it on. "I'm gonna go and see if Sarah wants to go out for breakfast." He said before leaving.

Reid looked over at Tyler and saw him leaning over to examine some photographs stuck to the mirror. Plus a picture he didn't know Mira even had of him that was rather embarrassing since it was when they got drunk together one night and she made him over into a kitty-cat wearing nothing but tiger stripped thongs, Mira's actually.

"You know, why don't we go and follow Caleb to breakfast?" Reid quickly cut in in front of the mirror in hopes that Tyler hadn't seen that picture yet. But that twinkle in the younger guy's eyes told him otherwise. "If you tell somebody… Pain, lots of pain."

* * *

**The lyrics Alice & Mira are siging is from_ Love Shack _& _Mickey._**

**Seriously though, I DO NOT aprove of underage drinking or drinking until you're drunk for the matter. But Mira, the free spirit she is, snuck behind my back & got poor Alice drunk too. grrrr... Mira needs to realize I'm the writer, I have the POWER!!! Ok, fine, I never know what my characters are gonna do until I write it so I have little power. **

**Click on the review button & you could win a date with Pogue Parry!**


	4. See that Cheshire Cat's Smile, Alice?

Hey! Guess who's back! I never expected to be gone from here so long (sorry about that!). I just bought the movie a couple of days ago & I'm finally inspired to continue this story, I really do think it's one of my best so far...

**Disclamer: **don't own any connected to the Covenant, but my darling OCs are all mine! MUU-HAAHAHHAH!!!! ahem.

* * *

Alice sighed in relief when she saw that her Chevy was still safe in the parking lot of Nicky's where she had left it last night. "Hey babe, sorry I left you behind." She murmured to the car fondly as she patted the hood of it and inserted her key into the lock and turned it.

"You talk to your car?" Mira asked disbelievingly as Ryan was peering through the window with the interest and longing of a little boy in front of a toy store.

"Can I have a ride?" Ryan asked as he looked up with a delighted, but hopeful grin, causing Alice to laugh and Mira roll her eyes again.

"Yes, and yes. That is, if you wanna let Mira drive your car back." Alice answered as she slid behind the wheel of her dusty 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It started with a low purr and she could almost swear that Ryan got very turned on just listening to it.

"Hey, Mira. I think your boy's having wet dreams about my car."

"Ew…" Mira pulled a weird face and looked over at her boyfriend and noticed that he was entranced with that look in his eyes he normally reserved for her alone. "Actually, hey, will you let me borrow it tonight?" She asked as a sly glint came into her eyes.

"Ew! No!"

"Huh? What?" Ryan snapped out of his daze and looked at the girls laughing helplessly, Mira was draped over the hood of the car smacking the metal with her hand as she just screamed in laugher. "I just got punk'd, didn't I?"

"You walked right into it, babe!" Mira managed to get out before she broke out into another attack of laughter. "I didn't know you had a car fetish!"

"All guys have car fetishes. Why don't you think we like hot girls on hot cars?" Ryan shot back sulkily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get in the car, Ryan." Alice finally got her laughter under control, but he could still see that her eyes looked watery and the corners of her eyes were crinkled from trying to laugh. "I'll give you a ride, Mira can follow us back to Spenser… no wait, let's go to that café for breakfast."

That sounds like a plan!" Mira chirped as she slid up against Ryan and gave him a kiss that bordered on naughty while she stole his keys from his pocket. She danced away from him and quickly ran for his car, her laugher trailing behind her, leaving him slightly dazed from her kiss.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get her back for all those times she's laughed at me and teased me." Ryan grumbled as he walked around the Chevy and got into the passenger seat of the car. Alice grinned at him.

"No, you won't. You love her teasing, Ryan." Alice pointed out as she shifted gears and drove after Mira as she peeled out of the parking lot, spraying gravel everywhere.

"No! Mira, don't drive my car like that!" Ryan cried out, even though he knew his girlfriend couldn't hear him and he slapped the dashboard in frustration. Alice laughed as she shifted gears again and sped up to catch up with Mira.

"She is crazy!"

"As a fox, babe!"

* * *

They finally arrived at the café and parked out front of it. Ryan tumbled out of the Chevy and hurried over to check on his precious car and berate Mira for driving like that.

"C'on, I'm hungry!" Alice complained when it seemed that they were never gonna stop. They both looked at her in surprise and then Mira laughed.

"Sorry, babe, it's just I love your car almost as much as I love you." Mira told Ryan in a sultry voice and Alice groaned as she rolled her eyes as they kissed again… seems to be about a level 8 this time, without any serious groping thankfully.

"Guys!" Alice protested and she gave an exasperated sigh when they just ignored her in favor of smooching each other. "Fine, I'll be in the café in case you care." She said and sulked into the café. She looked around for a table; hopefully one of those rustic booths would be free. Perfect, there was one near the front by the large windows that would be wonderful to catch the sun's warmth. She determinedly made her way to it, thinking in the back of her mind that somebody might take the perfect booth from her.

"Oh, hi. How'd you feel?" Alice suddenly heard a guy say and she gave a slight start as she looked down to see Pogue grinning up at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He apologized and Alice could see that he was sitting by Kate with the rest of the Sons of Ipswich with him, along with Sara by Caleb.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm fine, thank you." Alice quickly replied as she awkwardly shifted her gaze over the others, skipping Reid, before she looked back at the entrance and realized that Mira and Ryan had finally came in. "I gotta go, I'm suppose to be getting a booth." Alice explained as she jabbed a thumb towards in a general area over her shoulder. "Bye." She quickly waved to Mira and Ryan as she went to sit down at the booth. Mira quickly joined her, but Ryan stopped by the table to talk to Caleb about the swim meet he was part of.

"I see you finally got the Jaws of Life between you two." Alice commented dryly as she glanced over the menu, she already knew what she was getting. Biscuits and gravy with bacon on the side, like always. It totally worth the extra calories to hear Mira complain about how she could eat anything and still maintain her figure.

"You're just jealous." Mira coolly and elegantly replied as she too scanned the menu before putting it down to scoot over for Ryan to slid in besides her.

"Caleb says that the swim meet's gonna be at 9am like I thought. I can't believe I forgot!" Ryan said with a sheepish grin as he picked up a menu. "Oh, this looks good." He commented as he looked over the few pictures in it and grinned up at the girls. "By the way, are you ladies going to be there? Moral support and all?"

"Love, of course we'll be there." Mira sweetly replied and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Alice looked up startled.

"Say what?" Alice looked up with wide eyes as she glanced between Mira and Ryan. "Are you volunteering me for events again?" she accused the redhead.

"You had fun last time!" Mira defended herself and threw a sugar packet at Alice, the little packet bounced off her forehead and Alice sent the dirtiest look she could manage.

"It was a bloody bachelor auction! You jabbed me so I bought a guy by accident! He was 25 and had already graduated from college!"

"I didn't hear that story, what happened?" Ryan commented, leaning forward interested and propping his elbows on the table, devoting his attention to Alice's flustered and red face as she glared back at him.

"Is my life just cheap entertainment for you guys?" Alice protested as she threw her hands up in the air while rolling her eyes.

"Yes." The couple chorused together with broad grins and Alice groaned, but a crooked grin started to show at the corner of her lips.

* * *

"Guys," Tyler suddenly spoke up and he looked a bit awkward when everybody looked over at him curiously. He swallowed before speaking. "Did any of you have a weird dream last night?"

"No." Caleb answered as Reid shook his head, but Pogue looked stony at Tyler.

"Did you dream about Caleb too?" Pogue asked as he leaned forward intently, slipping his arm from Kate as he laced his fingers together on top of the table. Tyler gave a quick nod.

"Please don't tell me you dreamed about Caleb in a pink tutu or something like that." Reid gave his trademark smirk as he leaned back against the cushion of the booth and laced his fingers behind his head.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, ignoring the blonde as he too slipped his arm from around Sarah, completely focused on his brothers now.

"Well…" Tyler started as Pogue opened his mouth. Caleb nodded towards the younger one to continue. "I dreamed about when you were eight. There was a part where you were in your room and somebody, a girl I think, was talking about being late." Tyler paused for a moment as he rubbed his face with both hands while he gathered his thoughts.

"There was… woman dressed in black, she had abnormally long fingers and red eyes. When she smiled, she had a smile that was way too big just filled with fangs. You were sitting on a couch with a cup of tea. You looked like you've been crying." Tyler said, his eyes glancing up to catch Caleb's as he said the last part softly. "She touched your head and then all I can remember of the dream is somebody's screaming in the dark."

"I didn't see as much as Tyler, all I saw was Caleb in that parlor and the screams." Pogue said as he looked from Tyler to Caleb. The group was silent for a moment as they thought over the implications, but Kate soon gave a sigh.

"What's the big deal?" Kate asked as she looked at everybody else's somber faces. "Its just dream. It can't do anything."

"Right, sorry." Pogue said as he relaxed and leaned back against the booth as he rested his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze of affection. He didn't miss the look of caution Caleb sent to the others, especially Reid who looked like he wanted to open his big mouth. Pogue hadn't told Kate the truth about them and until their relationship looked less rocky, if even then, he would probably keep it from her.

Reid looked around at the others before he scoffed and slid out of the booth. "I'm gonna find somebody else to hang with." He muttered as he walked away. His eyes soon lighted on Mira's flaming red hair and with a smirk, he listened in to time his entrance into the group. It's all about timing and making an entrance.

"Uh!" Alice groaned as she buried her face in her hands as Ryan nuzzled Mira's neck. "Please don't do that! Single people are not immune to puppy love!"

"I could take care of your single problem." A voice smoothly said as somebody slide in besides Alice. She looked over to see that Reid was now sitting on her other side with his arm across the back of the booth. He was close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body emitting from him. He was too close!

"You used to put spiders in my hair and worms down my shirt! What makes you think I want to even consider hooking up with you?" Alice shot back as she jabbed a finger in his side to make him scoot over a bit. Instead he just gave her that insufferable grin and dropped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him.

"Eek!" Alice managed to squeak out as she stared wide-eyed into Reid's mischievous blue eyes, the feel of his hard body against hers was making her thoughts whirl in her head so that she couldn't think straight. "I'm telling your mum!" Alice finally blurted out and then closed her eyes in mortification when she realized what she said.

"That's the Allie I know." Reid said with a grin and she opened her eyes to see his eyes sparkling back at her impishly. Never before she was so tempted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Sod off, you bloody cad... and don't call me Allie." Alice shot back and planted her hands firmly on the side of his chest and tried to push away. He just made himself more comfortable and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her in tight so that she let her breath out in a soft _ooof _from the impact.

"Mira! Don't just sit there!" Alice squawked as she looked over to see that Mira was laughing like crazy again. "Stop laughing and help me! Ryan!" Seeing there was no help from her friends, Alice looked over to see that Caleb and the others were watching them curiously, but greatly amused.

"Caleb! I'm telling your mum you're letting Reid pick on me again!" Alice yelled to him as Pogue stiffed a laugh behind his fist. Reid gave him a rebellious look.

"Reid, let her go." Caleb, none of his amusement in his voice now as he took his arm from around Sarah and leaned forward, enforcing his words.

"Ok." Reid finally said after a moment of consideration and timed his release so that Alice went flying backwards into the corner of the booth from pushing on the blonde so hard.

"You ass!" Alice exclaimed as she punched Reid in the shoulder as he sat there laughing at her. He grabbed his shoulder with a pained expression, but she could tell that he wasn't really hurt that bad.

"That hurts!"

"Apparently not enough, liar!" Alice shot back and pulled her arm back for another shot, harder this time, if Mira hadn't lurched across the table and grabbed her wrist she would've hit him as hard as she could.

"Oh yea, now I remember playing with Alice." Tyler suddenly spoke up as he grinned, watching Mira struggle to keep Alice from murdering the still laughing Reid. "Didn't Reid go home one day with a bloody nose and black eyes?"

"Yep, and Alice had a split lip and a matching black eye." Caleb answered with a sigh as he replaced his arm around Sarah and turning away from the other booth. He'll let Alice and her friends deal with Reid, at least it got him off his back for the time being.

"Reid! Stop goading her on!" Mira scolded as she struggled with Alice before she suddenly jerked her arm away and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, as far away as she could get from Reid.

"Aw c'on. That was years ago!" Reid said as he held his hands out beseechingly as he gave her a charming smile free of the arrogant smirk. "Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against me."

"You and Pogue ripped Bombay's arm off." Alice frostily replied as she glared at him. Reid looked confused for a moment before his face brightened in remembrance.

"Oh, that ratty old bear of yours?" Reid asked and then yelped as Alice reached over and tweaked his ear painfully.

"Yes! Caleb had to sew his arm back on!"

"So that you would stop crying and blubbering as I seem to recall." Reid pointed out as he tapped his chin and gave her a quick smirk.

"Drop dead and suffer, Garwin." Alice growled back at him as she sat back against the booth and glared over Mira's shoulder.

"Kinda hard to suffer if you're dead, Hunter." Reid smart-assed back and then jerked away from her in shock when he heard a low growl rumble down low in her chest. "That was creepy. I actually thought there was an animal there."

"Oh, that was nothing." Mira said cheerfully as she smiled at the waitress as she placed their orders down before each of them. "She scared the piss out of another guy when he got too frisky with her."

"It works." Alice muttered as her face flushed slightly in embarrassment as she stabbed her fork into her biscuit more violently than necessary. Reid could almost imagine she was imagining his face there. "I can't help it if I used to mimic animals when I was a kid."

"She is amazing, I once watched her have a conversation with a cat for about fifteen minutes." Ryan added as he poured syrup generously over his pancakes. "You couldn't even tell that one of 'em was human."

"Remember when you mimicked a cat in heat in the dorms?" Mira asked Alice as she started laughing. "That was hilarious!"

"Wait. You did that?" Reid asked as he looked over at Alice interestedly, she wasn't so stiff anymore as she ate her breakfast. She looked over at him and gave him a sheepish nod and a brief smile before she remembered she was supposed to be angry with him.

"That was freakin' awesome! You had all those people running all over the place trying to find that cat!" Reid exclaimed as he nudged her with his shoulder. "What kind of animals can you do?"

"Do that bloodhound call!" Mira piped up excitedly before Alice could answer Reid and she looked like she wanted to strangle her friend.

"What? No!" Alice protested as she shoveled a large forkful of biscuit smothered in gravy. "We're in a café!" She said, her words muffled by the food.

"Do it, do it, do it." Reid started chanting as he leaned in close to her so that his lips were inches away from her ear. Alice made a face and pushed him away and rubbed her ear where his breath had tickled it.

"You're being annoying, Garwin." Alice informed him after she swallowed and took a sip of her milk. "I will not bray in the café."

"C'on, Alice. I never heard you do a dog before." Ryan pleaded, his bright blue eyes looked at her beseechingly and she groaned.

"Stop! How'd you get so good at puppy-dog eyes?"

"It's an art form. Now bray."

Alice scowled at all of them as they grinned back at her, literally waiting with bated breath for her to do it. "You guys suck." Alice said before she opened her mouth and did a rather good bloodhound bray. They heard some people exclaim in the cafe, wondering where the dog was and there was an answering howl from outside from a pick-up truck.

"Happy?"

"Yep, that was awesome, Allie." Reid said with a big grin as he reached over and snagged one of her bacon strips and crammed it in his mouth before she could do anything about it.

"You ass!"

* * *

Caleb groaned softly in his sleep as his head turned side to side in agitation as he tried to escape from his dreams. His chest was shining in the moonlight with sweat as he flung an arm out and knocked the lamp back against the wall. But that didn't wake him up from his nightmare.

_"Step into my parlor, my dear." Her voice was husky, but soothing as a woman dressed in black took a step back and gestured into the room. She gave him a gentle smile, her lips nearly as crimson as blood. Caleb hesitated for a moment before he took her invitation and stepped within her parlor. He saw himself in an ornate mirror, he was dressed in pajamas pants and nothing else, but it seemed perfectly normal to him. _

_"Would you like tea, my dear?" the woman asked suddenly from behind him and he turned to her, feeling the soft whoosh of air against his bare skin as she moved past him, eerily silent, even though he could hear the soft rustling of her dress. _

_"Yes, please." Caleb politely replied as he sat down on a red couch, velvet by the feel of it with a mahogany trim and clawed feet. The upholstery felt smooth against his back as he leaned back and looked around at the parlor before he looked back at the woman. Her moves were elegant and smooth, almost as if she made no unnecessary motions, it was deliberate and with a purpose. But there was also something… feral, almost predatory about her as she looked up at him from lowered lashes as she poured the hot water in the teacup. _

_"Sugar, cream, my dear?" She asked as her hand gestured towards the items in question. Caleb nodded as he noted that her fingers seemed to be far longer than they should be. She carefully picked up the cream and poured it in and then added two lumps of sugar. _

_"Thank you." Caleb said as he took the proffered tea from her and took a small sip, the tea burning the tip of his tongue before it went down his throat, warming him deep inside of him. He looked up at her as she filled her own cup of tea and then sat down besides him on the couch. She took a small sip of her tea before she looked over at him._

_"You belong to me now, my dear." She said, her eyes suddenly brightening with an unholy red glow as she reached out and her fingers wrapped around the side of Caleb's head before he could pull away. She smiled, her lips stretched to their normal limits, but suddenly kept spreading until her smile curled into her cheeks and sharp teeth were revealed. "Poor little boy, he stepped into a spider's web." _

_Everything went black and all Caleb could hear was screaming, but he couldn't tell if it was his own or somebody else's. But it was full of pain and fear. _

Caleb gasped as he jerked awake and sat up as he stared around the room frantically, his eyes were black as he used to check for danger. He took a deep breath when he realized that there was nothing and he was in his bed. It was just a nightmare. Wasn't it? He reached over to the nightstand to grab the cell phone there and dialed Pogue's number.

"Hey, man." Caleb said when Pogue answered sleepily. "I had that dream you guys had." He simply explained and he could almost hear his friend become alert and he heard the bed creak as Pogue sat up.

_"What happened?" _Pogue asked, concern and the rude awaking making his voice slightly husky.

"Same thing that happened in Tyler's dream." Caleb answered and he groaned softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was starting to get a headache. "But…"

_"But what?"_

"I almost feel like it's not a dream… but a memory." Caleb finally said, surprising himself with the revelation. "It was so vivid and real, I really felt like I was drinking that tea sitting on that velvet couch."

_"We should talk this over with the others." _Pogue said after a moment of silence. _"Do you want me to call Reid and Tyler?" _

"No, we can talk in the morning. It can wait." Caleb answered, his sense of responsibility for the others coming to mind. "They should sleep and you should go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you, man."

_"Nah, you know you can call me anytime." _

Caleb snapped the phone shut and replaced it on the nightstand as he looked over at the window. He had a feeling it was going to be hard to get back to sleep.

* * *

Pogue sighed in worry and annoyance as he listens to his phone ring. He was in the basement with Reid and Tyler and they were sitting around the raised circular dais.

_"What?" _Pogue heard Caleb finally answer, his voice thick from sleep. _"I was sleeping, Pogue, it's Saturday… and it's 9am!" _Caleb sleepily protested.

"I know, Caleb. Where are you?" Pogue asked as his brow crinkled in confusion, this wasn't exactly the conversation he thought they would be having.

_"I'm in my room, Pogue! Sleeping!" _Caleb protested and was interrupted by a yawn. _"Man, I'm tired." _

"Are you Ok, Caleb?" Pogue asked concernedly as he glanced over at his brothers as they listened in with interest and curiosity.

_"Yah, I'm fine. What's all this about?"_

"You called me in the middle of the night, Caleb, because you had the same dream as Tyler." Pogue said slowly and he heard silence on the other end for a moment.

_"No, I didn't. I never called you last night, Pogue." _Caleb finally said, but Pogue could hear the worry that was beginning to creep in his voice, he was finally realizing that something was wrong.

"Yeah, you did, man. You woke me up around 3am and you sounded freaked out." Pogue argued, as he caught Reid's eyes. Reid shrugged his shoulders in question and Pogue gestured to him to wait. "You wanted us to meet here. We talked about this."

_"I-I don't remember. Pogue, I don't remember." _

* * *

Oooooh... cliffhanger!

You know the drill, push that button and...

SHOW ME THE LOVE!!!!

pretty please with a cherry on top:o)

Oh, I nearly forgot! If you push that fantastic button below, you could win a date with Reid Garwin! Now please excuse me while I go and catch him for that date...


	5. What is the Caterpillar's Advice, Alice?

Much thanks to RogueCajun & FaithfulELF for taking the time to leave a review on my latest chapter! You rock!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything connected to the Covenant, I just play in their world. :o)

* * *

Pogue was nearly out of his mind with worry of the implications of Caleb's sudden memory lost as he waited down in the basement with Reid and Tyler. They too were usually silent; Reid was staring solemnly at the dais instead of making his usual smart remarks. 

"I'm here." Caleb said simply as he trotted down the stairs, they could tell that he had hurried to meet them, his shirt was buttoned up wrong and he still had bed-hair. He gestured them to sit back down and quickly sat down on his customary place in the room. "Ok, Pogue, tell me what happened last night."

"You called me and woke me up around 3am last night. You told me that you had the same dream as Tyler did." Pogue said as he held Caleb's eyes solidly. "Then you said something weird. You said it almost felt like a memory instead of a dream."

Reid glanced up at Pogue, startled and looked over at Tyler who was wearing a matching expression as he looked at Caleb and Pogue.

"I said that?" Caleb asked and even though his face was expressionless, they knew him well enough to hear the worry in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you sounded pretty freaked out and I think you were surprised when you said that." Pogue answered. "I wanted to call Reid and Tyler but you said to wait until morning." His voice was almost accusingly as his eyes darkened slightly. Caleb could tell that he made his friend mad, but mostly from worry.

"Guess I should've called the meeting right then and there." Caleb murmured softly as he looked down at the dais as he laced his fingers together and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "I honestly don't remember that. But it does explain a few things. My lamp was smashed on the floor."

"Why don't you remember? Do you think somebody erased your mind?" Tyler asked suddenly, voicing the concerns the Sons of Ipswich were thinking.

"Ah, I hope not." Caleb sighed as he rubbed his face wearily, he could feel the dread within him grow a bit at the thought of facing somebody like Chase Collins again.

"I wonder if that creepy lady has something to do with Wonderland." Reid muttered out of the blue as he tapped his chin. Caleb looked over at him confused.

"What?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Wonderland, you mentioned it the other day and maybe the reason you think it's a memory 'cause you made it up." Reid answered sarcastically as he leaned back.

"I didn't say anything about Wonderland, what are you talking about?" Caleb replied as a sinking feeling grew in his stomach, what more had he forgotten without realizing it?

"Yah, you did." Tyler spoke up as he exchanged worried looks with Pogue. "It was at swim and we were talking about Alice and Mira. You mentioned how Alice used to take you to some imaginary world called Wonderland when you were nine."

"I did?" Caleb groaned as he dropped his head into his hands and shook his head slowly in frustration and growing agitation. "I remember playing with Alice, but I don't remember anything about Wonderland." As Caleb said that he focused deep inside of his mind, not realizing that his eyes had flamed and went black. He couldn't tell anything was wrong at first, but suddenly he had a feeling.

"Guys, I think somebody did tamper with my memory." Caleb said as he looked up, his eyes fade from black back to their normal color. "There's this… kinda a sixth sense that there's something that I'm not accessing like I should. I have this nagging feeling like I know what you're talking about, but I just can't remember!" Caleb shouted as he lurched to his feet and started pacing in front of his seat.

"Do you think it happened when you were young?" Pogue asked as he watched Caleb pace, his nervous energy making him feel edgy.

"I don't know." Caleb finally said as he stopped pacing and gave a world-weary sigh and looked down. He finally noticed that his shirt was buttoned up wrong and absently undid the buttons to redo it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Do you think Alice's in danger?" Caleb asked his brothers as his brow furrowed in concern for his old playmate. "After all, she was the one who introduced me to that."

"You're right." Reid said thoughtfully as he stared darkly at the dais. "She did introduce you to Wonderland."

"What are you saying, Reid?" Tyler asked, sensing Reid's dark mood.

"I'm saying that Alice might be behind Caleb's memory loss."

* * *

"Gah!" Alice startled awake as somebody knocked on her door. She groaned as she rolled over to see her alarm clock and was vaguely annoyed to find it was still 10am in the morning. She had planned to sleep until 11:30am or so. The person banged on the door and she slapped a hand to her forehead in annoyance. 

"I'm coming, geeze!" Alice yelled as she threw the blanket back and rolled out of bed. She trudged to the door and flung it open. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Reid stood there with his hand raised to knock again as he looked down at her in surprise. Alice could see Tyler peering over his shoulder and she was suddenly aware of the fact that all she was wearing was thin boxers and a lacy tank top. She quickly covered herself and moved to close the door, but Reid just gave her a sarcastic smirk and pushed into her room.

"Hey!" Alice protested as she grabbed her silk bathrobe and pulled it on. "What the hell you think you're doin'?" She glared after Reid as Tyler slipped in behind her, she noticed him and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Make yourselves at home!" She invited them sarcastically as she clinched the belt tight around her waist.

"Oh, just thought we'd pay a visit, Allie." Reid dryly commented as he flopped down on her bed and fluffed up her pillow behind his head. Alice's mouth had dropped open in stunned shock at his behavior as she stared at him.

"Oh, you're so dying now." Alice finally growled and she lurched forward and would've clawed Reid's eyes out if Tyler hadn't caught her first. "Lemme at 'im! He's got it comin'!" Alice struggled in his grasp, but he was too strong for her, at least until she managed to jab her elbow into his stomach and he staggered against her as his breath left him in a whoosh past her ear.

Reid's grew wide in alarm as she went flying at him and he let out a yelp as she landed on him, her knee digging painfully into his stomach as she scrabbled for his throat as he tried to fight her off. Tyler managed to regain some of his breath back and was trying to get a hold of Alice, but she was too agile for him to get a firm grasp.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" They froze at the voice and Reid could see over Alice's shoulder Mira standing in the doorway looking like fury impersonated.

"We're having a three-some. Wanna make it a four-some?" Reid blurted out and then mentally smacked himself in the head. That was not the smartest thing to say to Mira, even if it did look bad with Alice lying on top of him and Tyler clinging to Alice's back against Reid's side.

"Oh really?" Mira said coldly and Reid winced. He heard her used that tone of voice before and it hadn't ended well. It ended very badly, actually it was the reason why they hadn't talked to each other for almost two years until Mira suddenly forgave him the beginning of their senior year.

"Shit, Mira. It's not what it looks like." Reid quickly backtracked as he shoved the now blushing Alice and Tyler off him and scrambled off the bed to face Mira, holding his hands out beseechingly. "We were just arguing about something stupid."

"Something stupid?" Alice repeated in disbelief, her embarrassment forgotten as she shoved Tyler from her and scrambled off the bed – Tyler making a halfhearted grab at her to keep her from injuring Reid – not caring anymore that her robe wasn't closed anymore.

"You invaded my privacy!" Alice yelled at him as she got up into his face and jabbed her finger in the middle of his chest painfully, but he didn't move defend himself as he stood there taking her punishment.

"You crossed the line this time, Reid." Mira's voice made him wince; it was full of fury and disappointment in him. "Get out."

"Mira-"

"GET OUT!" Mira screamed at him, jabbing at the door with a stiff arm. Reid looked at her for a moment, but her gaze was burning at him and he turned and walked out of the room feeling like a beaten dog. Tyler silently slipped out after him, hoping not received any of Mira's fury directed at him and he closed the door softly behind him.

"Shit, Alice. Are you Ok?" Mira said as she relaxed and walked over to where Alice was trembling. She gave a nod, but couldn't keep back the strangled sob.

"I don't understand! He's acting such a jerk to me!" Alice sobbed out as Mira gathered to her with soft soothing noises.

"Busty mom-hug to the rescue!" Mira finally quipped after a bit and Alice laughed as she pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Do you want me to have a talk with Reid or maybe with Caleb?" Mira asked as she walked to her bed and stuck her hand under the mattress. She fished around under there for a moment before she exclaimed delightedly and pulled out a bar of chocolate. "I prescribe half a chocolate bar and a nice hot shower." Mira said with a grin as she unwrapped it and broke it in half.

"Why talk to Caleb?" Alice asked curiously as she sat down on her bed and took a bite of her chocolate. "Oh gosh! This is the good stuff!" she moaned as she sucked on the chocolate, the creamy goodness sliding down her throat.

"Yep, orgasm in a package." Mira replied with a grin as she flopped down besides her roommie. "Anyway, haven't you noticed that Caleb seems to be the one who keeps the Sons of Ipswich in line?"

"Sorta, I guess." Alice mumbled, her eyes closed in bliss as she slowly consumed the chocolate. Mira looked over at her and chuckled, shaking her head at her friend.

"I'll talk Caleb and then have a serious talk with Reid afterwards." Mira decided and Alice slowly raised her hand up with her thumb up, causing Mira to laugh.

"Take that shower, girl." Mira ordered as she patted Alice's stomach and she grabbed her purse and left, careful to lock the door behind her.

* * *

It was some time later when Alice sighed blissfully as she finished the last divine bite of the chocolate and she finally opened her eyes. She looked around the room mildly curious, but didn't see her friend. So she got up and shucked her pajamas and grabbed her bathrobe and shower things. She was locking up the door when she heard something behind her. 

"Argh!" Alice spun and stumbled back against the door as somebody started in surprise and then reached out to stabilize her. "Caleb?!" She exclaimed as she rested a hand on her chest, her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her ribs. Her other hand clung to his sleeve as he held her up, braced against the door. Her knees felt very weak all of sudden. "Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry." Caleb said, he looked at her anxiously and he squeezed her biceps gently as he tilted his head down to the side to get her attention. Alice looked up at him, still breathing heavily, but he could see a glint of amusement in her eyes and the corner of her lips quirked upwards. "You ok?"

"Yep. Seems like its Panic Alice Day." Alice commented dryly and Caleb gave a wry laugh.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Caleb asked again when he realized that he was still supporting some of her weight against the door. Alice looked up at him startled and then realized the same. She blushed a light rose as she straightened up and pushed him gently away.

"Heheh, my knees felt really weak there for a moment." Alice confessed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. That was when Caleb noticed that she was starting to get blonde roots in her brunette hair. She looked down and noticed that her bath things were lying all over the floor. "Oh great." She muttered as she dropped down so quickly that Caleb had to repress the urge to catch her again.

"Here, let me help you." Caleb said as he knelt down besides her and grabbed her shaving cream and handed it to her. She took it with a smile of thanks. When they got all the stuff back in her carry-all, they stood up and there was a slight awkward moment as Caleb rubbed the back of his neck and Alice looked somewhere over his right shoulder.

"Look, I'm here to talk to you about Reid, but I can come back later." Caleb finally said with a sigh, gesturing slightly. Alice nodded, the twinkle in her eyes gone.

"Why don't you take your shower and I'll take you to the tea café so we can talk?" Caleb suggested as he touched her shoulder briefly. Alice gave a nod and a crooked grin as a mischievous glint came into her eyes.

"Sure your girlfriend won't be jealous?" Alice teased him and laughed as he blushed lightly. "Sorry, I've been around Mira too much."

"Nah, it did sound bad. Sarah won't mind, in fact, she would probably tell me off if I don't help you." Caleb replied with a shrug and then gave her a grin. "I'll see you at 3pm then?"

"Sure." Alice answered simply. "Later." She said as she walked away from Caleb to the showers. Caleb tucked his hands into his pockets and walked the other direction down the hall, deep in thought about how to fix this new problem. That is, if he just doesn't decide to kill Reid and be done with it. Too bad, as Reid would tell him, he didn't have the balls for it. It would certainly take care of the problem.

* * *

"Hey, what's this all 'bout?" Reid asked cockily as he strolled into one of the rooms in Caleb's family manor. He saw that Pogue and Tyler were there already sitting in the rich chairs, both looked slightly uncomfortable and Tyler avoided his look. Caleb was standing in front of the window and Reid can tell by the set of his shoulders that he was angry about something. Mostly likely about what happened this morning with Alice, Reid realized with apprehension. 

"Reid. You have gone to far this time." Caleb finally said, his voice was cold and Reid winced slightly at the familiar words. "What the hell were you thinking?" Caleb finally lost control and yelled at the blonde.

"Alice's behind this, I know it!" Reid shouted back, jabbing a finger downward to make his point. "The things you can't remember are connected to HER!"

"Reid! This is Alice we're talking about!" Pogue shouted as he stepped into the argument as he laid a hand against Caleb's chest to keep him from doing something rash. "She's always been so quiet and gentle."

"You're just biased!" Reid turned his fury onto him. "I bet it's just a ploy, so you would never suspect her."

"She's never gave us any reason to think she would do this to Caleb!" This time Tyler stepped into the argument and he tried not to flinch as Reid gave him a look of betrayal. He had thought that his young friend would at least back him up.

"How do you know? How do ANY of you know?" Reid shouted at them as he jabbed his finger at them. "The only one who would know for sure is Caleb and he's forgotten it all!" Reid spat out, his fury causing his eyes to flame and go black as the windows blow out in sparkling shards.

"Reid, stop it!" Caleb shouted as the furniture started to move slightly in the whirlwind if his fury, Caleb felt concern suddenly as he wondered briefly if he had gone too far this time, both of them. His own eyes flamed and went black as he drew on the incredible reserve of power he flung his arm out at Reid, throwing him into a wall. Reid picked himself up and was about to continue the fight when Pogue stepped in front of Caleb and Tyler hurried to stand before Reid.

"I'm outta here." Reid coldly said to Tyler, his eyes still black as he turned from his friends and the door slammed open so hard that it hung crazily on a hinge as he left the manor.

* * *

"Have you been waiting long?" Caleb asked as he slipped out of his jacket and lowered himself into the plush chair besides her. She gave him a content smile over the rim of her rather sizable teacup. 

"Yes, but I came early on purpose for the tea." Alice explained as she gave him a crooked grin before she took another sip and gave a happy sigh. Caleb laughed and she playfully glared at him as she sat her cup down on the little round table.

"You look tired, did something happen?" Alice asked concernedly when she saw him lean back in the chair and sighed deeply as he rubbed his forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine." Caleb said softly. "I tried to talk to Reid about what happened and we got into a fight instead."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Alice said as she looked down at the cup of tea cradled in her hands on the table. She felt a pang of guilt since she knew it was about her that they had fought. Caleb looked over at her and then reached out to rest his hand against her hand against the warm cup, his larger hand nearly engulfing hers.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Reid needs to learn to not be so rash and irresponsible." Caleb reassured her and gave her hand a squeeze before he leaned back to order a black tea from the waitress who had suddenly appeared at his elbow. "Reid's got some crazy idea that you're behind some things that have been happening to me recently."

"What?" Alice asked curiously, but a nervous feeling started down deep in her stomach that she pushed away quickly. Be focused, be calm, serenity.

"It's not a big deal." Caleb replied as he brushed her question away carelessly. He had debated how much to tell her, but for their safety, it was best to not tell her more than he had to. But he did needed to warn her about Reid's idea about her.

"Look, if Reid bothers you again, come find me and I'll figure out how to make him leave you alone." Caleb told Alice as he leaned on the table towards her. "I don't think he would actually hurt you though. Make you upset, yes, but not hurt you."

"You're not even sure of that yourself, Caleb." Alice said solemnly, reading the slight doubt that had flickered in his eyes. He lowered his eyes to the table, he hated himself for doubting, but it was still there. "You're a good friend, Caleb, remember that." Alice said as she reached out and took his hand in both of hers, her thumb rubbing against the back of his hand.

"He's becoming out of control, I just don't know what to do anymore." Caleb finally confessed, now staring at their hands. "He never used to be this bad."

"Things are changing, he's probably just scared and needs reassurance." Alice said softly, her eyes never leaving Caleb's face. "I know, I know. This is Reid we're talking about. But he's human too." Alice said with a crooked grin when he looked up at her ready to dispute her statement.

"Would you ever try to hurt me?" Caleb asked and she gave an awkward laugh as she tucked her hair behind an ear.

"Oh, you're serious?" Alice asked when she realized when he looked at her intently and his hand tightened around one of hers so she couldn't pull away. "Intentionally, no. But I'll be honest, I might hurt you accidentally." She finally answered after a moment of thought.

"Would you take my memory away?" Caleb pressed on, even though he didn't want to think the worst of his old childhood friend, there might be truth to Reid's words and it did seem a little suspicious. Too many things pointed to her as the culprit. Alice looked up at him startled and an emotion flickered across her face, too quickly for him to read.

"What is this about?" Alice asked instead as she pulled her hand, struggling slightly against his grip before he released her. "Did you lose your memory?"

"Not all of it, but parts of it that are connected to you." Caleb answered gravely as he leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Caleb, you're scaring me." Alice said, her voice quivered slightly at the end and she tried to mask it by taking a too hasty of sip of tea. She swallowed the hot liquid painfully until she could fan her open mouth, her eyes watering from the pain.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked, he leaned across the table to touch her arm as she nodded, her vision swam from the unshed tears.

"Hot! Very hot!" Alice squeaked out finally as she stood up and waved away the waitress who was starting to come their way concernedly. "I have to go." She said as she grabbed her coat and all but fled the teashop, leaving Caleb standing at their table.

"What are you hiding, Alice?"

* * *

The plot thickens... what is Alice hiding I wonder... hmm. :o) 

The busty-mom hug is actually a quote from my favorite online comic, Wapsi Square. It can be found at Wapsi square dot com.

I just started winter quarter & I'm talking both SOC 101 & PHIL 201... I'm afraid that the next chapter might not be up for a couple of weeks, sooner hopefully if I'm not too overwhelmed by the workload. I also need to set up a photo studio since I have a HUGE project I'm working on for Advanced Photography.

Ya know, I see people adding alerts to my story, tell me why you liked it! Or why you didn't! That's what the lovely little button down below does!


End file.
